


Shy Confessions

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Love Confessions, Other, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Shy confessions for Newt Scamander Drabble?





	Shy Confessions

Newt showed you that adorable and sheepish smile that you adored so much. You noticed his hands hovering in the air, very close to where yours were. 

“What is it, Newt?” You asked sweetly, even if the quiver in your voice nearly betrayed your apparent calmness. 

A spark of hope ignited in your heart when his eyes timidly fell over yours and he sent you the most fond, loving and caring look. But his cheeks acquired a pinkish tone and he averted his gaze quickly in embarrassment.

As all response, he chuckled shyly and shook his head. 

“Maybe I should start?” As you spoke up, your hopeful heart began racing. 

Restless and fidgety as usual, he cautiously looked up at you again. His stare, no matter how soft, made it harder for you to speak.

“I, just… I appreciate you” You closed your eyes in embarrassment, knowing those weren’t the words you wanted to use. “L-like you, I… I like you”

“I like you too, Y/N” He smiled, but his lips quivered a little. 

You knew the both of you were wondering if you meant the same thing, so you tested it. Slowly inching closer, you gingerly rested your lips against his.

Noticing you had closed your eyes, you opened them when you heard Newt lowly chuckling. He shyly put your hair behind your ear, blushing, and grinned.

“I love you” You both whispered at the same time.


End file.
